


The Sins of the Father

by CaptainSummerDay



Series: Bratva - Olicity AU [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bratva AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSummerDay/pseuds/CaptainSummerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trouble with secrets is that they never stay secret for long. Oliver Queen thought he had it all. Then his world fell apart.</p><p>Prologue to the Bratva - Olicity AU Vid/Fic Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnow1988](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnow1988/gifts).



> Currently my RL is all about the gangsters and mob genre, so it's probably little surprise that what was supposed to be a one-off spawned this. It happened last time I played in this genre too...
> 
> "Sizzle" reel for this AU can be found here: https://youtu.be/4qRG1rXWp6k  
> SPOILER WARNING FOR THE FIRST FIVE PARTS.
> 
> Dedicated to Sassy who has lured me into this fandom and is my evil and awesome muse.   
> This is for you, babe. x

God he loved the smell of her hair.

 

Oliver grinned as the dark strands brushed against his cheek. He could hear the quick clatter of keys on her laptop as her fingers flew across it, her nails tapping out an ever changing rhythm. If someone had said that six months into his fourth and financially final attempt at gaining a degree Oliver Queen would suddenly transform into one of the top performing students in his year, Oliver doubted the response would have been anything but mocking laughter. But his G.P.A didn't lie, much to his father's surprise and his mother's delight, and the reason was currently using his chest and shoulder as a backrest.

 

She shifted again as something caught her attention, the staccato clicks pausing. The movement led to another burst of the honey and strawberry, her shampoo, and that other scent so uniquely Felicity.

 

Oliver turned his head and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, burying his nose among the disheveled strands.

 

God he loved that smell.

 

"Looks like someone decided to wake up."

 

Oliver grinned as he heard the gentle amusement in her voice. He brushed his lips once more against her nape, taking the opportunity to inhale before he pulled his head back to meet Felicity's blue eyed gaze over her shoulder.

 

"How long was I out?"

 

"Long enough for your game to have finished and for me to complete my assignment."

 

Oliver glanced across at the TV currently showing a smiling housewife wiping a steam mop across an already sparkling tiled wall. "Who won?"

 

Felicity shrugged as she turned back to her laptop and hit a button with a flourish. "I do not know. I was too busy being a genius."

 

Oliver felt the mental query of who even had been playing fade from his mind as he heard the hint of pride in Felicity's voice. He shifted position to kneel up behind her, pressing against her back as he leaned in to look at the screen over her shoulder.

 

"Wasn't this assignment supposed to take you all weekend?"

 

He could feel the muscles in her cheeks pull into a smile as she leant back against him.

 

"That's the previous best time for completing the exercise. The assumption has always been it's meant to test our skills mitigating DDoS attacks."

 

Oliver rubbed his cheek against hers as his lips sought the spot under her jaw that made her shiver.

 

"Awesome." He hummed as he inched his way closer to his target.

 

"But it wasn't a DDoS! It was a root-kit on the server. Behind all the firewalls, all but invisible, destroying the system from the inside. And I found it-"

 

Oliver grinned as Felicity suddenly broke off into a breathy sigh as he brushed a kiss in just the right place.

 

"I didn't understand any of that."

 

Felicity suddenly pulled away from him, only to turn and lean her hands against his thighs as she brought her face up to his. The lights from the TV danced in her blue eyes as she smiled up at him. "The bad guys had an inside man."

 

Oliver closed the distance between them. "Too bad my girlfriend is a genius."

 

He could taste a faint hint of cherries from her lip balm as he brushed his lips against hers. The soft hum of pleasure as their mouths connected encouraged Oliver to bring his hands up to cup Felicity's face, his thumbs sweeping gentle circles across her cheekbones.

 

God that taste. The brush of her hair against his fingertips. That scent...

 

He wanted to get lost in it. In all of it. The quirks, the babbles, the emotions that were so clear to read on her face. Just fall into the wonder called Felicity.

 

Oliver had a moment's warning as she suddenly stiffened and then he was left holding nothing but air as Felicity pulled away.

 

"Wait. Did you just...call me your girlfriend?"

 

Oliver frowned as he mentally rewound the conversation in his head, his mind having previously been completely focused on trying to catch Felicity's bottom lip with his mouth.

 

"Oliver?"

 

Oliver blinked and looked at Felicity's surprised face. "Aren't you?"

 

If she gave a response it was lost in the sudden crashing of her mouth against his as she slammed bodily into him. Oliver was only aware of Felicity filling up his senses, her warmth as he wrapped his arms around her. Dimly he could hear a buzzing and what sounded like his ring tone, but then Felicity let out a hum of pleasure as his thumb tracked up her spine and he focused on trying to prise the same reaction again.

 

"Oliver..."

 

He bit back a grin at the breathy exclamation and dropped his lips to the side of her jaw. The buzzing stopped as the phone rang out, only to resume moments later.

 

"Do you want to get that?" Felicity breathed as her mouth brushed by his ear.

 

Oliver hummed for a moment before he rolled them so they were both on their sides.

 

"Not really."

 

There was a pause in the vibrations of the phone before it started again. One of Felicity's hands ran down the back of his head, her fingernails scratching Oliver's skull in a way that made him growl and attack the depression where her neck met her collarbone with more ferocity. Her hand tightened around his shoulder as she lifted her head to allow him better access.

 

Oliver couldn't stop the chuckle as Felicity let out a loud gasp, but then her hand was pushing him away, almost shaking him as she fought for his attention. Confused, he raised his head, aware that somewhere on the edges on his hearing his phone was still buzzing.

 

"I think you should get that."

 

He felt his face crease into a frown as Felicity stared at the television screen, the shifting colours on her face making her complexion seem almost ashen and stricken. As he rolled to grab his phone off the side he saw the news banner and the grim faced anchor sat in front of familiar photo.

 

The phone rang out but Oliver didn't need to look at it.

 

He already knew who was calling.

 

***

 

Robert Queen died on the 16th of October.

 

Oliver was on a flight back to his family home that night.

 

Felicity promised to follow after she submitted her assignment on the next available flight two days later.

 

She lost close to $600 when she had to cancel.

 

Oliver's phone always rang through to voice mail for the first 28 hours. Then it just stopped ringing and her texts started bouncing back.

 

She'd ended up hacking into the Starling City Police database to try and find out what had happened when Moira Queen and the droves of assistants and receptionists had stopped taking her calls.

 

That was how she'd found him. One long greyhound bus ride later she'd walked into Iron Heights and seen him for the last time. The cuts on his face were still healing even if most of the bruising had faded enough to barely be visible under the harsh prison lighting.

 

Felicity could still feel the phantom brush of the cold glass against her fingertips as she had outstretched her hand, the odd ridges and bumps that caught against her skin.

 

She could still feel the way her heart had ached when she heard the verdict. How it broke when she received the news of his death from a brusk phone call from Moira, the phone clicking to a dial tone before she even had time to process.

 

Robert Queen died on the 16th of October.

 

His son followed one month later.

 

Felicity stared down at the box of hair dye in her hand. She needed to do this. To cut herself free from the black hole that was threatening to consume her. And it would probably go some way to putting her Mom off the idea of jumping on a plane from Vegas. At least until she'd had time to build some kind of a defense, a mask she could wear to stop the questions and the looks from the other students.

 

"Oliver Queen is dead." Felicity whispered to smiling blonde model on the packaging.

 

She raised her gaze to meet her reflection in the mirror, her face looking tired and hollow.

 

"Oliver Queen... is dead."

 

From this point on, Felicity wanted nothing to do with that family or company again. She was going to do this. She was going to graduate top of her class and get an amazing job in Central City. She was not going to be broken by this.

 

Felicity Smoak was done with the Queen family and their presence in the news.

 

She needed to forget Oliver Queen.

 

Felicity took a deep breath and began to section her hair. Out with the old Felicity and in with the new.

 

She always used to swear as a kid that she'd never resort to peroxide.

 

Funny how things change.


End file.
